Enlightnment
by DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama
Summary: Draco comes home to find his husband in an upsetting state. One shot. Slight Mpreg. HPDM


**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did Harry and Draco would have been rumpling the sheets from second year ".

**A/N**: This is my first story: After four years of reading stories non-stop I decided to stop being selfish and give as good as I get so any review is good review. o

Draco walked into the darkened room, noticing the huddled figure near the window.

"H-h-harry" Draco stuttered moving cautiously towards the eerily still form.

"She died Draco"

Draco adopted a fiercely confused look on his face. "Who, love?"

As choking noises started sounding from his mouth, Harry turned red rimmed eyes towards him. Draco let out a cry of surprise as he saw the devastated look on his husband's face.

"WHO?" Draco shouted becoming a bit panicked when Harry didn't answer.

As Draco started towards him Harry started whispering, "I was heading my team of Aurors to a shop that was told to house few of the remaining deatheaters and as we were raiding the shop we smelt a horrible scent coming from the backroom. When I opened the door there she was Draco, a little muggle girl of no more than thirteen. THEY RAPED HER! I should have gone there sooner." Harry started sobbing, his shoulders were heaving dangerously.

The previously frozen Draco waddled over to him, sat and crushed him to his chest as best as he could. "There is no way you could have known love. You, and this hero complex of yours, is going to be the death of me. And love, from the way you described it she might have been there for days or even weeks. Don't torment your self over something you couldn't control."

Harry's eyes narrowed on Draco, his sobbing having died down, "I would have been there sooner if I wasn't so caught up on formalities. They had me filling out fucking paperwork before I could even dream of that ambush, so don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Draco's eyes frosted over at Harry's tone, "I'm tired of you beating yourself up all the damn time. This isn't going to help, you sniveling all over the…."

"I'm scared for our baby Draco" Harry said softly, hiss eyes taking on a wet sheen to it and gazing down at Draco's bulging stomach. "I'm scared that one day I won't be here and a lone deatheater or other enemy of mine will come and I won't be here to protect her."

Draco's eyes went soft at Harry's admission and he took both their hands and placed it on his belly. "She will have the both of us love. We are going to protect her and love her and keep her safe. Whatever obstacle may come we will pull through like we Malfoys……..well Malfoy-Potters do, beautifully, faultlessly, and better than every body else…ly." Draco finished with his head held back and his fists on his would-be hips.

Harry chuckled softly and replied "And she will have what we never had as children-warmth, care, and a family that loves her."

Draco smiled serenely and buried his face at Harry's neck sucking on his pulse point; his breathe cooling the wet spot that his mouth left. "And when she goes off to Hogwarts we'll make love on every available surface of this place. I'll be able to scream to my heart's content as you pound into me, and spear me on that nice, big cock of yours." Draco's hand trailed down to rub the giant bulge in Harry's pants.

"How about we start now since we have an 11 year wait in store for us" Harry said breathlessly. Harry twisted his hands in Draco's hair and smashed their lips together, tongues and lips battling furiously for dominance. With a soft mewl Draco became complacent and let Harry plunder and fuck his mouth, moaning with abandon.

Harry ripped his head away as he felt the coin that the Aurors use to contact each other vibrate in his pocket. With a growl he tossed it out the window and went back to ravaging Draco

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The coin lay still and forgotten on the ground as the ministers voice came thru, "Potter, that husband had better not be distracting you again because this is a mission of high importance. FuFu, my pure-bred Knezel is missing again and you know I can't go to sleep without my Fu. Potter….Potter…..POTTER!!


End file.
